1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power driven gardening device, more particularly to a foldable power driven gardening device with a handle member which is foldable relative to a support member of the gardening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power driven mower is shown to include a motor 101 with an output shaft (not shown), and a coupling shaft (not shown) which is received in a tubular sleeve 102 and which is connected to the output shaft at one end thereof, and which is connected to a cutter 103 at the other end thereof. A support frame 2 is disposed to support the motor 101, and is provided with a pair of wheels 201. A handle 3 is mounted detachably on, and extends upwardly and rearwardly from the support frame 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional tiller is shown to include a motor 101xe2x80x2 which is supported by a support frame 2xe2x80x2 and which has an output shaft (not shown) that is connected with a coupling shaft (not shown) received in a tubular sleeve 102xe2x80x2. The coupling shaft extends forwardly and downwardly to connect with a tool member 103xe2x80x2. A handle 3xe2x80x2 is mounted detachably on, and extends upwardly and rearwardly from the support frame 2xe2x80x2. Although the handles 3,3xe2x80x2 of these conventional gardening and agricultural tools can be detached from the support frames 2,2xe2x80x2 for storing of the tools, reassembly of the handles 3,3xe2x80x2 is a time-consuming and inconvenient process when it is desired to use the tools.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable power driven gardening device having a handle member which is foldable to facilitate storing of the same.
According to this invention, the foldable power driven gardening device includes a wheel axle which extends in a first axis, and which has two ends that are respectively provided with a pair of wheels thereon. A support member includes a lower portion which is secured relative to the wheel axle between the wheels, and an upper portion which extends upwardly and in a first direction transverse to the first axis from the lower portion. A motor has an output shaft and is supported on the upper portion of the support member. A coupling shaft is mounted to be rotatable relative to the support member, and has a first rear end portion which is coupled with and which is driven by the output shaft, and a first front end portion which extends from the first rear end portion in a second direction substantially transverse to both the first axis and the first direction to terminate at a coupling end. A sleeve mount member is sleeved on the first rear end portion to permit rotation of the first rear end portion relative thereto, and has a distal end portion which is connected securely to the support member, and a proximate end portion opposite to the distal end portion in the second direction. A tool member is mounted on and is driven by the coupling end. A handle member has a second front end portion which is secured to be pivotable relative to the proximate end portion of the sleeve mount member about a second axis parallel to the first axis, and a second rear end portion which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the second front end portion and which terminates at a handgrip end that extends rearwardly of the wheels. As such, the second rear end portion is turnable about the second axis between an operating position, where the handgrip end is placed rearwardly of the wheels, and a folded position, where the handgrip end is placed forwardly of the wheels and is proximate to the coupling end of the coupling shaft. A retaining member is disposed to retain the upper portion of the support member relative to the second rear end portion of the handle member when the second rear end portion is in the operating position.